A New World
by SomerSault Studios
Summary: After The Death Note series ended, a new story begun. Light returns from the dead using the supernatural power of shinigami, to teach the subjects of his new world that he is alive and is ready to set judgement.
1. Nothingness

- Nothingness -

13 shinigami stood in a perfect circle, all staring down at the human lying before them.

"Ughhh….." Light Yagami awoke from what seemed like an endless sleep. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. "If I remember correctly, Ryuk killed me on the staircase and then…"

Light looked around at the barren wasteland that surrounded him. It was like a desert of darkness. Stretching before him was nothing but an endless expanse of colourless sand. Mu. Nothingness. Light remembered back to all those years ago, when he first found the death note.

*****

It was almost 7 years since that fateful incident, but Light remembered the words Ryuk had spoken to him very clearly.

"Light Yagami," he had said, "Before I go any further, I need to warn you that no human who uses the death note can go to heaven or hell."

Light had taken about three seconds to come to a conclusion. "Oh, I get. So that means that there just isn't a heaven or a hell."

Ryuk looked stunned and impressed. "Wow Light, you really are something. I thought that all humans believed in that stuff. That's right. Once you die, everybody goes to the same place. Mu. Nothingness." Death is equal, to a certain extent, but you'll find out about that after you die.

*****

"Ku ku ku ku" a familiar voice chuckled behind him. "Why Light-kun, this is the Shinigami Realm, of course." The other eight shinigami surrounding Light also started chuckling.

"We welcome you, Light Yagami."

"R-Ryuk?" Light asked in amazement. "Is that you? You son of a bitch! You fucking killed me! I'm going to -

Before he could finish speaking his clutched his hand to his chest and felt his body start to seize up as a cruel, icy voice spoke to him.

_Otoharada Korou, Heart Attack._

Light felt himself fade away. It felt like before, on the staircase. What was going on?

*****

Light Yagami awoke from what seemed like an endless sleep.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

The eight shinigami surrounding him started rolling on the ground – or at least, the closest thing to ground you can find in the shinigami realm – with laughter. Light was confused, but he didn't really have the time to be. A truck literally appeared out of thin air and hurled itself towards him. The voice spoke to him again.

_Shibuimaro Takuo, Car accident._

The truck slammed into Light at a devastating speed, crushing his skull and killing him instantly.

*****

"Ughhh….." Light Yagami awoke from what seemed like an endless sleep. He got up and looked around at the barren wasteland that surrounded him.

"This feeling…" Light thought to himself, "what is it…"

He looked again at the darkness around him. Somehow he got the feeling that he knew what was going to happen here, or rather, that it had happened before. Light thought back to what he could remember. He had suffered a heart attack, then been hit by a truck…

"It can't possibly be," Light thought aloud. "All the people I've killed…"

A shinigami emerged from the shadows.

"So," Ryuk chuckled, "You've noticed. That's right Light, all the people you have killed, you will suffer the same pain they went through. After you have experienced all the deaths, you will fade away and will no longer exist. Your body and soul will disintegrate. All memories and records of you in the human world will cease to exist. Light Yagami will be permanently erased from the human world. That is the atonement of a human who uses the death note."

Light was horrified. "No way."

Ryuk didn't seem to take any notice of the fact that Light was as pale as a ghost (and, in a sense, he was a ghost). "For example," he continued, "If you kill 10, 000 people with the death note, then you will die 10,000 times."

"That's so… inhumane…" Light stuttered.

Ryuk laughed loud enough for the other seven shinigami to shuffle closer towards the conversation. "_That's inhumane, _says he who killed thousands to become god of the new world. Come on, now Light, you didn't think that you would become a shinigami or something did you?"

He sat smiling at the human for a long time, until he was interrupted by the familiar, icy cold voice which Light was terrified of.

_Naomi Misora, Suicide._

"What's happening?!" Light tried to stop it but he couldn't prevent his hand from grasping itself around his neck and squeezing tightly. Light was choking himself.

"Ryuk! Help me! Save me! You have to!" the rest of his pleads were cut short by chokes of pain.

Ryuk simply chuckled to himself and watched Light meet his doom. "I'd love to help you Light but, you know, orders from above."

The cold icy voice rang in Light's ears. "That voice, who?"

"That would be the shinigami king. His death note is the only one which can be used to kill the same human multiple times. In fact, it is exempt from all the rules concerning how to use a death note." Ryuk explained.

"Hmmm, interesting. I guess I'll talk to you later Ryuk."

"I guess so."

And with that, Light collapsed in the sand, his hand still grasping his neck.

Light awoke from what didn't seem like a quite so endless sleep this time.

He easily remembered everything about what had happened before. He was experience the deaths which he had caused. At that moment, lying in the cold sand of Mu, an idea was born in his mind.

"139, 486," said Light.

"Huh?" asked Ryuk, confused.

"139,486. That is the number of people of I killed with the death note. Tell me Ryuk. As long as I am suffering these deaths, I will continue to exist, right?"

"Well yes I suppose. But -"

"Thank you Ryuk. That is all I need." Lights face was glowing with excitement. "I plan to hunt down the shinigami king, and use his exemplary death note to restore myself to the human world, taking on my responsibilities as God."

A small smile crossed Ryuk's face, which quickly evolved into a grin baring all the hundreds of teeth in his mouth. "You really are the best Light… This - is - so – **interesting**!"

"That's right Ryuk. Before you killed me, I told you that I could bring you more fun. It looks like I will be showing you the genisis of my new world after all."

Light walked off towards the sound of the voice. "Come on Ryuk, let's go."

Ryuk took a single jump to reach Light's side. "Okay, but before we go…"

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to have an apple do you?"

*****

Light and Ryuk hadn't made it very far towards their goal, which was mainly because every 100 metres or so, Light was always dying. Whether it was suffering a heart attack, falling off a cliff, or shooting himself with a nail gun, it was always something horrible. Despite all this, Light pressed on, and about 10 months into their journey, Light saw the first change in landscape he had ever witnessed in the shinigami realm. A tall castle made out of jagged grey stone towered into the sky.

"Here we are Light. The shinigami king's palace."

"It's incredible." Light said in amazement.

"I suppose if you're into this sort of thing." Ryuk suggested. Personally, I prefer apples."

Light marched directly to the entrance to the palace and stormed in, expecting hundreds of guards, banquet tables lined with thousands of juicy apples, and a huge throne for thing king to sit in, but instead there was nothing. It was just another expanse of colourless sand. Just the same as the rest of the shinigami world. When they call a place 'nothingness' they mean it.

The only noticeable difference between this place and the rest of the world was that about 100 meters away sat a shinigami the likes of which Light had never dreamed. It must have sat at 50 feet and had fingers the size of cars.

The same cruel voice spoke to Light. "Light Yagami huh? I always knew you were different but I can hardly see the point in coming here. I know what you want and your not getting it. Nothing could ever make me give up this death note."

"Shinigami King, we do not wish to take your death note, we merely hope that you can send me back to the human world." Light said with both an air of respect for the king, and one which demanded respect from him.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it. The rules forbid it." The shinigami king meant the words to be final, but it most certainly didn't come out that way.

"I know you can do it. Your death note is not affected by the rules." Light could tell that he was winning the argument.

The shinigami king gave him a funny look, and then moved straight to the point Light had been dreading. "What is in it for me?" he asked.

"_Damn it." _Light thought to himself. He knew that there was no way any human soul could be worth as much to the king as his…

Ryuk suddenly jumped forwards and flew up to whisper in the shinigami king's ear.

The king turned around and handed one page of the notebook to Ryuk.

"Ryuk… If you do what you said you will do… I will be eternally grateful."

Light wasn't sure what had been going on, but all he was doing now was keeping an eye on the page of the death note. His ticket to life.

The shinigami king faded, along with the place, leaving Light and Ryuk alone in the cold, barren wasteland that was the shinigami world.

"Hey Ryuk, what was that all about?" Light asked.

Ryuk looked almost sad for a moment, but quickly changed his expression to a smile and chuckled aloud. "Nothing too important and I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Light decided to leave it there, but he had a feeling that Ryuk was keeping something from him.

Light took three steps, then clutched his heart to his chest and collapsed in pain. It was going to be a long walk back to the human world.


	2. Sorrow

Sorrow

Misa Amane got home late that night. Now being a world wide phenomenon, her leisure time had become very restricted. As she walked through the door, the normal jump her heart gave her tingled down her spine. The small shrine of Light was carefully positioned, so that she could see his bright, gleaming smile every time she walked through the door and from almost anywhere in the house. She let out a long depressed sigh. After all this time, there still wasn't a day that went past that she didn't miss him.

It had been over a year since Light died, but still, everyday she grieved his death. She could remember the day like it was yesterday…..

**************

Misa sat silently, her anticipation building up inside of her. She was going to see Light! And better yet he had promised, that today was the day where all obstacles were being cleared, and they would finally be allowed to rule the world together! Victory was theirs!

She was on the train, and as she sat on the dirtied seat, she pondered the constant argument that raged inside her head: What was the best thing about Light? Halfway between deciding between his hair and his eyes, the train came to a halt at her stop. After jumping across the gap between the train and the station, she skipped all the way to their meeting destination, watching the world go by. The constant stares at her gothic dress sense followed her all the way across the road, to a little coffee shop on the corner. It was big enough to be seen, but small enough to not have any attention paid to it. She walked inside and quietly sat down at a table and waited for Light.

That's when it happened. The sudden disappearance of a year's worth of memories. She felt like she was having the life sucked out of you. Just as suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone. The swayed for a moment in her chair, and then slumped in her chair, unconscious…..

Misa awoke in a hospital bed. Across from her sat a boy sitting in the most peculiar fashion she had ever seen. He looked no older than fourteen. He sat with knees hugged against his chest, while one of his hands rested on knee cap, the other twirled several strands of pure white hair around long fingers. His giant panda eyes were wide of those of a child, but they shone with knowledge. Misa could tell that this was no ordinary boy.

Misa looked at him, puzzled, but she was frightened of this boy. His eyes stared at her with an inclination of curiosity, but there was something unnerving about it. It may have been simply because he never seemed to blink. She looked around the room, trying to escape the stare of those complex eyes. But he continued to stare.

"What do you want" She asked crossly "Why are you here?"

Quick as a flash the boy pounced onto the foot of her bed. His head and neck started to lean towards her, until their noses were almost touching. He obviously had no respect for personal space.

'What would you say, if I told you of a notebook of death?" his tone was quick and sharp and to the point "A notebook that kills people?"

"I would say that you're crazy!"

"Are you sure?"

"What, you think I'm crazy like you? I happen to be a celebrity you know. I'll charge you with harassment if you won't get off me."

His eyes studied her for a few more seconds and then he climbed off the bed.

"I'm sorry, for disturbing you Miss Amane, I promise that I will not attempt to do so again." Then he added with a smile, "Hope you get well soon."

He walked out the door and shut it silently. He started talking to someone outside, and Misa was very interested in this boy so she was perfectly silent and tried to listen in.

"- has no memory of the notebook, it seems burning it did the trick…"

"But still we should keep a close eye on her; we don't want her to cause trouble."

"Yes, but……." His words drifted on, as he went into a trail of thought

"But what Near? But what?"

"Nothing, I'm sure it does not matter…"

The boy's footsteps echoed in the hallway of the hospital as he walked away.

**************

Misa spent the next few days thinking about this conversation a lot. What was the notebook of death? Was it real? Was it important? What did she have to do with it? She knew that the boy was probably just one of the mental patients from the wards down the corridor from her, but she was tired from all her thinking and she was jumping to conclusions. It helped to pass the time. The thoughts were still in her head, Misa drifted into a silent but uneasy sleep.


	3. Old Friends

Chapter Two

Old Friends - –

Misa awoke next day, in a grumpy mood. She was still asleep when the alarm clock buzzed to wake her up. She got out of her queen-size bed, observing that she had kicked the cover of the bed off of her while she slept. She dressed out of her nightgown into a tight fitting, jeans in t-shirt. Half-way though through breakfast. Her eyes swam over to the fridge door. There written in big letters was:

Moving Today! Don't Forget!

"Crap! I forgot!" she shouted. In a hurry she finished her breakfast, and started packing up her things in boxes.

She had just about, finished packing everything up when she noticed, the small door to Light's office. She had never been in there, because Light, when he was living, said that she was never allowed to go in there.

"Well, this is dire circumstances" she muttered to herself, as she pushed open the door. There wasn't much in there, just, some notes about some people called L and Mello, as well as a small picture of Misa on the shelf. But then she saw the door, the trapdoor. Underneath his desk. Thinking, she was onto something she squeezed her small frame into the trapdoor.

"Wow….."

In the trapdoor was a completely new room. A complete leisure space, with a TV, a couch, a fridge, and a desk. This must have been where light spent all of his spare time.

As she scanned the room that could be a collection to her shrine of light, she saw that on the desk was a package addressed to her.

Curious and not to mention very excited, she ripped open the package and inside was a large amount of blank white pages, along with two envelopes. The first envelope read:

_Misa,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead and your curiosity has gotten the better of you. Touch the pages, all will be explained. Talk to the one called Ryuk. He will answer your questions._

She touched the page.

In one giant sudden movement all her memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes were drowning in a sea of blurry images and sounds. There were things of Light and of the Death Note. Of Near, L and Mello. It was then over.

**************

Misa Amane woke, confronted by what she just saw. Suddenly, all of her emotions started to rush back at her. It was hard to describe how she felt. Angry? Depressed? Confused? It was a mixture of these. She turned around, only to see a great big monster in front of her.

Ryuk towered over Misa by several dozens of inches. His great round red eyes, glared at her with a sense of affection. Clothes as black as night, looked like they were stitched on at the neck. Black shoulder pads spreaded out a couple of inches away from his neck. And to top it off, a blue ever-lasting smile along with white pointed teeth. A truly horrifying sight.

Misa's eyes became brighter and her smile became wider.

"Oh my god, Ryuk it's really you!" Misa screamed with excitement.

"Yes, Yes, it's good to see you too Misa"

"You're here but Light isn't. Did Light plan all this?"

"As a matter of fact he did…."

"He was always a smart man"

"You don't know the half of it… but moving on. He told me that, when I saw you again, I was to give the second envelope.'

Misa reached over to the desk and grabbed the second envelope from Ryuk's claws:

_Misa,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am dead. It also means that you have met Ryuk again. This is the first step in my plan. My Second is this; Ask Ryuk about how to restore me to the living world. It will be difficult, but I know you will find a way... Ask Ryuk about it. Once it is done, I will most likely awaken in my final resting place. I will meet you, when I have returned, at the West Side Café. I look forward to seeing you again_

_Your Soul mate,_

_Light Yagami_

Ryuk, reading from Misa's shoulder, stood up and asked her "so, how about asking me now?"

No Answer

"Misa?"

No Answer

"Are you alright?"

She turned around, her eyes full of tears.

"Light, called me his soul mate……"


	4. Renewal

Chapter Three

Renewal - –

"Oh jeez"

Ryuk, being a shinigami, wasn't made to handle a crying girl of twenty-something

"Misa, do you want to know how Light can come back to life or not?"

Misa suddenly snapped back to the task at hand.

"Oh yes! Please Ryuk tell me!"

Ryuk motioned for her to come closer. She obliged. "there is an ancient art, not many shinigami know of it for it is unforgivable if committed. It is the art…" said in his unique whispery tone "the art, of awakening the dead"

"How do you do it?" Misa's squeaky little voice was curiously interested.

"Light was able to trick the shinigami king into giving him this special death note which can revive humans. Along with a blood sacrifice, you must write the persons name backwards in the Death note, therefore reversing the death."

"Ah…." Misa knew exactly what she was going to do.

She rushed upstairs to get a knife; she wanted it to be the biggest, sharpest and cruellest looking knife they had in the house, in honour of Light. She settled for a long, fine looking blade with an extra sharp point. Its gleam was just hungry for blood. She took it downstairs and held her arm and her knife over the page of the death note.

"This is for you Light……."

"Arggghhh!"

The cold, high scream, pierced the night as warm blood splashed the page of the Death Note. It somehow sank in, but when Misa lifted the page of the Death Note, the desk was as normal as it as ever been.

Holding her good hand over her long, deep, thin slash, she began to write

imagaY thgiL

Light Yagami, Backwards. No sooner had she finished the final stroke, the sky suddenly crackled with a deep rumbling sound, and a thunderous breeze swept across the globe.

Then, all was silent.

**************

On a desolate, abandoned staircase, not far away from where Misa Amane was quivering with pain from a cut in her arm, something amazing was at foot.

Light Yagami, in a terrible ruined state was returning from the dead.

"What happened…?" he said. "Where am I?" "Misa! You did it!"

Light was still in the clothes he had been in when he had passed away. Several gunshot wounds lined his shirt. Several pieces of skin had fallen from his face, exposing the muscle underneath. It was had to believe this entity had ever existed as a human.

He wondered to the bottom of the stairs, still remembering how to walk properly.

When he had finally dismounted the last stair, he had finally realised how to walk properly. After finding his way out of the warehouse complex, he scanned his brain for any clue on where to go next.

"The West Side Café!" he said aloud. He still should try and get back to the concept of life again. Slowly he walked north, and prepared himself for a long journey.

**************

Misa, ran down the stairs, clutching her arm, so she didn't spill blood every where. The extra hand wasn't helping. Blood was making a thick, red trail all the way to the car. if she wasn't careful she would pass out. She roughly climbed into her red sports car, with a dilemma stuck in her head. Hospital or Light? She decided on the hospital, it was no help to her if she passed out while meeting Light.

She sped out of the apartment car park, probably going faster than she should, and drove out into the darkening night.

**************

The broken Man staggered on, ignoring the passer-bys that stared at his ruined face with a look of disgust. "They will all bow down to me in the end, I'll show them" he thought to himself. That was when he noticed the car in the distance, it looked familiar. "Ah" The was the same model of car that he had bought Misa for Christmas; he gave a grim smile as he watched the car fly by.

A few minutes later, he saw the same model in the distance. He thought to himself "they weren't that popular when I bought Misa hers" he picked up his pace, even though they wouldn't recognize him, he still wanted to see who it was

It was Misa.


	5. Reunion

Chapter Four

Reunion -

Misa's arm bled, the small towel she had wrapped around it drenched in blood, not doing anything to stem the bleeding. She sped in her car towards the hospital when she saw a man on the side of the road. Body was unrecognisable to anyone who had known him the previous time he had been alive, but Misa could never forget the face of her soul mate.

It didn't matter that half the skin was peeling off his face, or that a lot of exposed muscle had caused a lot of his remaining skin to redden with soreness. It was Light, and she was sure of it.

Misa slammed the brakes, her car skidding nearly 20 meters down the highway. She got out of her car and ran towards Light with all her speed. Traffic was blocked up as far as the eye could. Angry drivers were shouting and tooting at her but she didn't seem to take any notice. The only thing in her mind was Light.

Light gave a grim smile, which widened as Misa got closer. He opened his arms and welcomed Misa to them. The second she made contact with him, he felt an enormous surge of pain. He knew what was happening. He had been expecting it. But then something happened he didn't expect. The pain disappeared. "So," Light thought to himself, "I don't suffer any of the deaths while I am in the human world." A huge grin crossed his face and he hugged Misa tightly. She was blissfully unaware of what had been going on, so she just stood there and hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes shut.

Misa only spoke one word to him that whole time. "Light…"

To passersby it would have looked like something out of a horror movie. There was a partially human-looking man, with exposed bone and muscle, who disgusted anyone who looked at him, embracing a pretty young girl with an angry gash down one arm. People were avoiding them but Misa didn't care. She knew how it must look but the only thing in her mind was that Light was alive.

They stood there in the angry shouts and car honks for a long time.

The broken man and his princess. The beauty and the beast. Misa loved Light with all her heart, and Light knew it. It was going to work to his advantage. It always had.

"I love you, Light," Misa whispered.

Light looked down at Misa and a small smile crossed his face. He spoke to himself.

"I've done it."


	6. Beyond Birthday

Chapter Five

- Beyond Birthday -

The cool chill of the morning air was started to be too much for Light's deformed body, so he shut the windows in his one bedroom apartment. He didn't really like having to stay in a place with so many bad memories but the alternative was buying a new apartment. If he did that, he would need to supply the sellers with a name, and he didn't really want to bring attention to the fact that he had risen from the dead.

Misa was walking about the kitchen preparing dinner for herself and Light. She was constantly asking him questions about what he would like to eat, but Light had other things to worry about. He was listening intently to a TV report on a type of murder he'd never dreamed of.

_Three bodies were found yesterday at midnight, with a rather shocking state of well being. It appeared that their murderer had knocked them unconscious then made a small incision in the body. The culprit then proceeded to drink the blood of his victims, leaving the bodies virtually dry. Police urge anyone with information to come forward, or…_

"That bastard!" Light said aloud, "who could do something so cruel?"

Light returned his attention to the television just in time to hear the update.

_Breaking news here on Sakura TV. The police have just apprehended a suspect who they have caught in the act of murder. The culprit is believed to be a 24 year old male. The suspect had no identity in his possession and he refuses to talk. A picture has been taken and the police urge anyone who has met or seen the person to come forward._

The Photo flashed up on the screen

"It can't be…." It was the photo that interested Light most of all.

He called Misa over. "Misa read his name and tell me!"

"Hey, that looks like…."

"Shut up Misa and tell me his name!"

She was getting frightened; She had never seen Light in a fury like this before.

"It says Rue Ryuzaki"

–

The photo showed a young man standing upright. His long black hair reached down long beyond his face, and his bright panda eyes, shined with knowledge. He wore a plain black t-shirt – no markings. His whole resemblance was unmistakably similar to L's.

Light instantly took an interest in him. If he didn't know that the old L was dead he would have easily thought this was him. How could someone have such a similar resemblance to the greatest mind the world has ever known? It was inhumane. He had to find out more. He followed the remainder of the report with his ears.

_The suspect has been sent to Whammy's Prison, the most criminal insane safe place in the world. It is a fortress and is completely Escape-proof. Nothing hostile can get in or out. So it's safe to send the kids out again._

The show then switched to the next story. "_Nothing hostile can get in or out" _Light quoted "We'll see about that….."

***************

The prison stood tall, its huge reinforced metal walls looming over Light, as if dashing all hope of what he was planning. Breaking Rue Ryuzaki out of the massive fortress. The prison stood in the centre of a large forest. The trunks of the surrounding trees were a shocking black, the leaves a crisp green. A beautiful place. Too beautiful to put a prison. The prison itself was 8 stories high and had guards stationed around the base. It was as if someone had come up with a way to express depression in a physical form. A living hell, just from the outside.

Light stood alone (apart from Ryuk, who Light had told to remain hidden) in between the trunks of the trees, which had a thick musky smell about them. He looked ahead at the 8 story fortress. Light grit his teeth. This was going to be tough.

Light ducked through the thick trees. There were guards at virtually every entrance. He was beginning to suspect that there was no way to get inside un-noticed.

Fortunately for Light, being god of the new world meant that you had many alternatives when life presented you with a problem.

He took out his phone and snapped a photo of the guards at the back entrance and sent it to Misa. Light waited 40 seconds, counting down each second with an ever growing grin spreading across his deformed face.

It took all of Light's willpower to prevent himself from laughing out loud, alerting him to the guards.

The men guarding the entrance set their weapons down and marched to the nearest tree. Light was laughing harder than he had laughed in a long time as he watched one of the guards taking off his armour while the other tied a noose in the tree.

"This is too easy," thought Light. With that, he waltzed through the wide open space between where he stood and the prison entrance.

It was a tall archway, decorated in calligraphic letters. If Light had taken the time to read these, he would have seen that they read something rather significant.

_Whammy's Prison – Founded in 1945 by Sir Quillish Wammy - without happiness, suffering is unknown. The pain is lessened. _

Light bounded up the impossibly long staircase, and peeped around the corner. A row of cells lined each wall. The prisoners were kept in by nothing but a set of bars.

"Damn!" thought Light. There was no way that they would put such a serious murderer in with the common prisoners. He didn't want any of the prisoners talking about what they had seen, so he took a quick photo, getting as many faces in it as possible, and sent it to Misa.

Light got to his feet and continued his ascent up the stairs. He decided to start at the very top – after all, it wasn't had to go back down – as he thought it more likely that they keep Ryuzaki in a more secure cell.

The top floor of the prison was more intense than Light could've possibly imagined. Security cameras sat in each of the corners of the room. Motion sensitive alarms were placed on the roof, walls and floor. A single guard stood in front of the door.

"My goodness," Light grinned; almost feeling sympathetic towards which ever fool had designed this attempt a security system.

He chuckled under his breath. "These people won't even know what's hit them. My life has just been getting better and better since I picked up the Death Note."

Light walked out into the corridor and pulled out his camera-phone. The guard pulled his gun quick as a flash, and then dropped it just as quickly. Terror flashed across the man's face and he staggered backwards in fear.

"Humph," Light grunted, "Just like everyone else. Disgusted by your King, your Saviour, and your God.

Light felt all his compassion for the human life disappear from his mind. He raised his phone and took the picture.

Light sent Misa a short, simple text with the photo attached.

_Kill him._

Light sat down on the cold metal floor, slightly wincing as his warm, exposed flesh was chilled to the bone. Again, he counted to himself. "33, 34, 35" Light smiled in a way which was almost scary. It was the kind of smile that you could imagine on a super-friendly, ultra-positive, let's-be-friends kind of person. It was eerie, and caused the guard to scramble even further away from the demonic serial killer.

The guard was pressed up against the door of Ryuzaki's cell. He reached to press the security button which sat about a foot to his left, but he didn't have the time to make it half way. He clutched his hand to his heart and, as if unnaturally, he lifted his hand and unlocked the cell door, turning off all the security measures in the room. Light grinned, got to his feet and waited. He did not have to remain there for long. Soon, a young man of about 24 emerged from the cell on all fours. He was wearing a plain black top and a pair of faded jeans. A thick red liquid surrounded his lips, which were thin and red as blood – or strawberry jam, Light couldn't really be sure which.

Ryuzaki crawled over the deceased body of the guard. His red eyes glowing in the darkness of the cell. Light gasped in shock. He didn't know what to feel. He had seen these eyes so many times that he couldn't possibly mistake them. In fact, Light fell asleep looking at these eyes every night.

Rue Ryuzaki had the eyes of a shinigami.

*****

Light stood staring at the creature in front of him, this creature which defied the laws of nature.

"He doesn't have a death note though," Light reassured himself, "otherwise Misa wouldn't have been able to see his lifespan."

Still, it was unnerving to know that Ryuzaki already knew his name. He had that over him know.

Ryuzaki stood up to face Light.

"Hello," he spoke, the emotion in his voice identical to that of L's, "My name is –

"Rue Ryuzaki." Light cut him short, "I know."

"It would appear that you have done your research. Very impressive, _Light Yagami_."

Light expression soured. Ryuzaki was smiling at him, licking his lips and fiddling with a sugar cube in his hand.

"I need to get him back to my apartment," Light thought to himself. "He could prove to be a valuable ally if my suspicions are correct." He paused, unsure of what to ask of him. In the end, Light decided to keep the conversation open.

"Come on Ryuzaki. I have a lot to ask of you."

"I prefer to be called _Beyond Birthday;_ that name means nothing to me. Any waynowadays it is too dangerous to use your real name. What is the world coming to?"

They took a few steps, but suddenly Beyond stopped. Light turned to look at him.

"Just one thing, Light-kun, I can usually see the lifespan of any human. But for some reason I can't see yours." Beyond's face was a mask on sever interest. It even interested Light. He didn't have the ownership of a Death Note.

Beyond popped the sugar cube in his mouth and followed Light through the empty prison, scattered with bodies, and out into the unusually frosty autumn night.


	7. The Boy Who Dropped From The Sky

Chapter 6

-The Boy Who Dropped From The Sky-

Everyone could remember the day he appeared. Some say it was magic. Others say he is the devil in disguise. Both parties agreed on one thing. He was not normal.

As time passed, he had grown up into a lanky, tall child with an arched back and long natural black hair. Despite his skinny posture, the kids were afraid of him. Anyone who offended him, who hurt him in any way, always ended up with some injury. They all knew it was him, although he never left physical evidence or witnesses with his victims, so they could never pin it to him.

As he matured, everyone noted that his growing patterns were identical to another boy in the orphanage. Identical I.Q. Identical Height. Identical Facial Features. There was only one thing different. This boy had Shinigami eyes.

He had always had them. He had, had them since he was baby. No, long before that. Since before he was born. This is why he had called himself Beyond Birthday. Because he was different before he was born.

When children or teachers were mean to him, He didn't care. He knew when they were going to die.

There was only one problem:

He was never number one. Only number two. The second. The next best. The Backup. The one you used if number one wasn't there, if the best couldn't make it.

He was Backup. Number two. Like in the alphabet, B was number two. A had been number one. A had been the best. Had been. But it showed that he wasn't the best after all. He couldn't stand the pressure, the expectations. He had begged B to kill him. B had done it. And shouldn't he? It gave him a chance to become number one. The rush he got wasn't like anything else he ever experienced before. He was number one.

He had made himself number one. L was the greatest, of course, but B was the best. He was number one. He was number one.

It had been enough to be the successor to the greatest detective in the world for a while. The rush had lasted a few years. Then he found himself wanting more. It wasn't enough being number one anymore. Now he wanted to be the greatest. At that point, L was beginning to solve cases. It wasn't full time, and he stayed at Wammy's. But still, he solved cases. B wanted to be the best. He wanted to be L.

So, he let his hair grow, he developed a taste for sweet things, and he wore the same as L. He wanted to be as close to be the greatest as he could. He was still number two, even after A died. L was number one, B was Backup. The second best.

He liked jam. Red strawberry jam. He loved the colour. It had the same colour as A's blood. As any blood. And it had the same colour as his eyes. Pure red. People stared as his eyes, but it didn't really bother him. He knew when they were going to die. He knew that they would be punished.

L loved sweet things, so B chose jam. Red, red jam. It reminded B of Blood. B loved blood. He loved the way it oozed out of a dead body. He loved its rich, red colour, He loved how from the taste of the blood he could relish in your victory.

B was satisfied. He was as close to being L as he could. He knew he never could become better than L. L was smarter that him. Unfortunately.

L always looked at him. B knew that he saw the insanity, the wishes in his eyes. He knew that L knew just how long he would go to get what he wanted. And it was far. He killed A, right?

L knew that he killed A. A begged for it, but B would have done it anyway. He made sure there was no evidence. He had dried up the blood. But L still looked at him when he saw A's body. B had to disappear outside to hide his laugh. If you weren't strong enough to handle the pressure, you didn't deserve to be the best.

As they grew older, L solved more cases, he moved out of Wammy's and he became the world's greatest detective. B knew that that spot was taken. He moved out of Wammy's as fast as he could, and planned.

B always wanted to challenge L. He wanted to see if L really was as great as they said. He would see who won. He knew it probably was L, but he didn't really care. If L won, it was that, and then the game was finished. But if B won... He would be satisfied. As Beyond Birthday walked out of the prison with Light Yagami. He knew he would have his chance. Maybe not L but L's successor.

"That Little son of a bitch." He thought to himself. "I am the one worthy of the title of L"


	8. Secrets

"How did you find my name?" Light asked his face deadly serious. He already knew the answer, but he was interested to see how much B was willing to share.

"I would be happy to tell you, but... please don't think that you've fooled me. I am well aware that you know about my eyes." Said B.

Light's expression soured. _"Just like L..."_ he thought.

"However," continued B "you may be interested to know that these eyes were not obtained through a deal made with a shinigami. No, I was born with them."

Light lifted his head in shock.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been able to see people's names and lifespans. But it would appear that you also possess some rather unique abilities."

Light raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" He asked sceptically.

"But surely you knew." said B, genuinely surprised. Light just stared at him. "Oh, I guess you really don't. Well then I'll tell you. You see, generally, regular humans can't tell the difference between my eyes and any other person's eyes. However, judging by your reaction when you first saw me, I am 97 percent certain that were able to recognise them for what they were."

Light thought back to the glimpses of Misa's name and lifespan, of his red eyes in the mirror.

"A while ago, I started to notice my eyes changing. They would flash red in the mirror, and I would sometimes get glimpses of people's names and faces." He explained to B.

"Let me ask you something Light Yagami. These names and life spans you saw. Whose were they?"

Light was surprised by the question. "I'm not really sure." He answered. "I saw a lot of names."

"Did you see any significant names or life spans? Maybe those of somebody who owned a Death Note?" B asked.

"How do you know about the Death Note?" Light asked.

B just shrugged off the question. "That's not important," he answered, "and besides, you would be surprised at how much I know of the Death Note. What is important is that you tell me whether you saw the name or lifespan of the owner of a Death Note."

"Misa..." Light breathed.

B leaned back in his chair and casually flicked a strand of hair away from his face. "Did you see her lifespan, or just her name?" He asked solemnly.

"Both." Light whispered. "But she was the owner of a death note, so that should have been impossible. I saw it though, so that must mean..."

B finished Light's sentence for him. "That's right Light Yagami. The most logical explanation for your ability to see Misa's name and your ability to see my eyes, is that you have somehow been able to develop the eyes of a shinigami naturally, something which has been completely unheard until now."

Light tried to mull it over in his head as B kept talking.

"Make no mistake though, these are not ordinary eyes. They are not eyes with restrictions, such as those granted to a human by a shinigami, but rather they are exactly the same as those which can be found on a shinigami. You're eyes are the same as mine as well, however it appears that you hadn't fully developed them until rather recently, as I wasn't able to recognise them in the prison. You are quite special, Light Yagami."

Light stood up, B looked up curiously. "No B, I am more than that. I am the God of the new world."

B looked at Light and for the first time in history, two humans stared at each other, both able to see that the other had the eyes of a shinigami.


	9. The Greatest Detective Ever Known

Chapter 7

-The Greatest Detective Ever Known-

The Shinigami King sat in his throne made from the sand and remains of diseased shinigami with a puzzled look on his battle-worn face.

"Why hadn't Ryuk done the deed he promised?" he said aloud, although his servants could perfectly well hear him, but they wouldn't dare say a word against their king. "Why hadn't he killed my son?"

This time the servants looked up, as they saw the Shinigami King sink into his chair as he ventured into his thousand year old brain, so he could remember the day _he _appeared

*************

Being the Shinigami King, the lord of all thing evil, he out of thousands of shinigami had male sexual organs. And unlike all shinigami, he had a wife.

She was a young, beautiful human girl, he had fallen in love with and abducted her into the shinigami world so he could be with her. This was the first human – shinigami relation out of a small amount in years to come.

The relationship was rocky at first, because of the fact that she had never seen a shinigami before, but after a few years she got on with her new life – not that their was much to do in the shinigami realm – but got on with it all the same

One day she fell pregnant. The whole realm was shocked. They made love once in a while, but not enough for her to become pregnant. She wondered what the child would look like. Which was a good enough question to ask you, because who really knew what the son of a shinigami and a human looked like?

The mental debate was answered on the 13th of October. The mother died while giving birth to a healthy, human looking boy, with a small tuff of black hair, wide eyes which glowed red with the power of the shinigami.

The shinigami king, disgusted with the look of the baby, threw it down into the portal which connected the shinigami world with the human one. It landed softly on a patch of grass, its bright red eyes scanning the surroundings.

A few years later at the age of four, the boy named himself Beyond Birthday.

*************

"That boy is trouble" noted the shinigami king "he must be destroyed…."

Any connection to the shinigami king was trouble he often thought.

"If Ryuk couldn't do it, then I must do it myself" and with those words the shinigami king climbed out of his throne for the first time in twenty years, and prepared himself for the journey ahead

"but I cant do it by myself" he reminded himself "I lost the power over my death note years ago"

He walked into a room of his palace that had a direct transition point into the human world. He walked right into it.

************

He walked around the graveyard once or twice just to get feeling back into his legs then stopped at the one grave. Hand outstretched he put it on the soil of the grave. He then preceded to mumble words in an ancient language not heard in the world for 6000 years and then he stopped.


End file.
